


Down Captain Man's Wonky Elevator

by Sora



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor/Romance plus memory loss, Multi, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fired from her last full-time job, Alice R. Hart has not been having a "swell" time since returning to Swellview.<br/>She's got her sister that reminds her she's still single & the plain looking one of the bunch, a brother in law nagging her that she needs to find a job to pay the bills, a superhero that she knows from the past, and her nephew who's turned into freaking Houdini as he just magically appears from nowhere.<br/>After a late night pie run and the crappiest tasting hot cocoa she ever drank, Aly is unexpectedly thrown into Henry's world.<br/>What's a girl to do but try and get in Captain Mans' good graces and who knows, maybe something epic will come because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home; wait, Cap got what?!?!

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home; wait, Cap got what?!?!

Alice R Hart growled in frustration as the light turned red as she went back to her older sisters' house. She listened to the leftover voicemail on speaker-phone as she was rushing to Siren's house as her sister was yet again, letting her younger sister have it; she mimicked her sister actions as she could just imagine her like she was there... "Alice Roxy Hart, what is it with you? First, you just have to be the only one that can't keep a steady job for more than 3 years... And I had such high hopes that this job would be different and who knows, maybe you would've found a nice guy or something but no; my youngest sister, the only single slacker left out of all of us wants to wait for "Prince Charming"; whose going to fall for a plain hopeless slacker like you? You'd have about the same luck catching Captain Mann."

She couldn't help it that she couldn't find better work after the bridge collapse; no one wanted a certified nurse after they've been late no matter where they went. Well, Mighty Med was the only exception but after seeing a hat being carried off with what looked like a talking chesire cat and what resembled a six foot pooka after a huge explosion and a well-known superhero under her care dissapeared, she was ousted by head of the head of the hospital staff for stress-related insanity, and of course absolutely no one believed her except for Skylar, Kaz and the rest of the gang (because hey, they may not have seen the cat and pooka but they did see the hat being taken by some invisible people, she couldn't help it if she was the only one that could actually see them); and of course due to the confidentiality clause she couldn't breathe a word even if she wanted to. It was only pure chance she got those last few paychecks of overtime, but that wouldn't last forever, not with all her bills left.

Alice thought by coming back to Swellview that she might have a shot coming back in finding something in her old hometown after losing her job at Mighty Med. But as fate would have it, life really sucked at the moment, for her first and only final interview was the same night the only bridge to the hospital collapsed which caused her to be blackballed at the local hospital and any other nursing positions in town by Regina Scarlett, her old nemesis who still hated her ass till this day, thus ruining any chances for her to get any job using her nursing degree. She'd be lucky if she found a job as a janitor; at this rate the only thing lucky that happened to her so far this week was getting a nice corvette as a rental while her car was in the shop getting repaired, and getting to the pie place before it closed and getting a nice, good large stack of French Silk and assorted pies to take and share with her favorite relative, her nephew Henry; they both loved those delectable chocolate pies. Chocolate, she thought, maybe that and my cocoa will get rid of this dumb stress headache.... God, I miss you Ray...

"At least the night couldn't get any worse," she groaned as the light finally turned green as she was able to go and she glanced at the time for two seconds and promptly that same second she decided to go she ran over some jaywalkers who were idiotically standing in the middle of the road not walking on the crosswalk.

"Dag-blammit!!!" She cursed as she almost got out of the car to give the morons a piece of her mind when she noticed said jaywalkers were henchman for a certain crime syndicate she had actively tried to avoid back at Mighty Med. Great, if I didn't piss of the Queen of Hearts before, I sure as hell did now... She thought to herself before realized that she didn't have running over villains as part of her insurance policy as she sulked back in the driver seat, slamming the door back shut. There goes my last paycheck fixing the rental car as well as mine, she thought; at least I still have my best friends' can opener.

"Nice Work Ma'am; if you wouldn't have rammed those henchmen deck of cards, we'd have been in serious trouble," Kid Danger, who sounded familiar for some strange reason, remarked as he walked over to her passenger side of the rental car, Aly watched in horror as the tower of French silk pies wobbled precariously before falling on the unsuspecting and sinfully handsome man known as Captain Mann, instead of the bad guys who were being hand-cuffed.

"Well, I guess I can check off "pie someone mercilessly with my sporadic clumsiness" off my bucket list now," she shrugged, pulled out her well-worn bucket list and marked it out with her feather pen. His sidekick, Kid Danger, gripped his sides in laughter and then disappeared. She had to do a double-take though as her nephew suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Auntie, how's it going. So glad you were in the area, my part-time job ran late and me and Charlotte needed a lift after the work ride broke down, hey what happened?" Henry exclaimed as he got into the back seat of the rental with his friend Charlotte. What the hell.... She really was seeing things as she was almost 100% positive they weren't there before...

"The universe hates me Henry, of course. At least we have a couple of pies left," Aly muttered. "However, how I got a free triple cocoa along with a varied assortment of pies extra on my order is beyond me."

"Uhm, excuse me, Mrs. Hart; but about the pies..." Captain Mann snapped.

"It's Ms. Hart and excuse me I am so sorry for pie-ing you; it was completely on accident; if I give you this apple pie can we call it even..."

"Well... she did save Captain Mann and Kid Danger from being outnumbered, so she should get a break..." Henry loudly stated, causing his aunt to give him a questioning glance and Captain Mann a dirty glare before his stomach gave an involuntary growl at the sound of apple crisp pie.

"Lady, if you give us some of the other pies, we'll tell the coppers whatever you want" one of the henchman stated. "The queens won't let us have no pies; we really like pie."

Which was why five minutes later when the cops and reporters arrived; everyone was eating pie and the story went that the good Samaritan hit the wicked bad guys and they used her pies she got for her family to pie Captain Mann mercilessly so her insurance was going to cover the damages due to the new insurance policies covering good Samaritan helping hero policy for the rental company.

*Time Skip *

At the Hart household, the household was in a tizzy. Siren and her husband were fixing to head out for their date night when they seen the news footage of what was being referred to as the "Captain Mann Got Pied" incident over the various news networks; Piper (who was heading to a sleepover) and Jasper had both swooned after seeing Captain Mann covered in chocolate, because who doesn't love a guy covered in chocolate, and Siren was furious because Aly had wrecked the rental car & she was expected to babysit again, at last minute.

"Aly, what the heck was that?" Siren yelled as said individual came in with Henry and Charlotte as Jake, her husband, was waiting in the car.

"What was what was what?" Aly grumbled, her headache aching because of all the built-up stress setting her purse down. She rubbed her temple as she could feel her head getting worse by the minute.

"Don't try and confuse me. You've become so irresponsible lately. What am I supposed to do with you?" Her sister snapped as she crossed her arms and gave the glare of doom. Cue even worse headache and nauseous feeling in her gut. "It's bad enough that with the economy that Mom had to move in with our sister, but you haven't even tried....

"Don't worry about; you and Barb won't have to worry about me for much longer.." Aly had finally had it with all her nagging; she was way too exhausted to try and correct her. "I'll be out of here in the morning; I'll find an apartment or something..."

"Tonight! I'm not going to put up with your nonsense anymore... After Jake and I get back from our date, I want you and your stuff out of my house... Is that clear!?!"

"Crystal, I'll pack up right now." She said, taking a very large swig of her hot cocoa only to grimace as it tasted funny, really funny. What the hell? What'd someone do, heavy caffeinated it or add coffee to it; it tasted like that one drink Dr Diaz fixed her that one time at Mighty Med to pep her up that epically failed, which was forever known as the "Aly" effect at work; anything to pep someone up put her out for a week; anything to put you to sleep would cause her to be Speedy Gonzales..

"It's all here. I've already packed it; if I missed anything Henry can get it to you when you get settled somewhere. Piper's left to a sleepover with friends so it'll be just Henry and Charlotte; think you can handle that?" Siren huffed as she stomped out, slamming the door.

"Yea, guess so.... Thanks a lot, sis, not..." Aly didn't bothered arguing even though she knew that she didn't have enough money besides what she paid bills with to spare an apartment and no car or rental money tonight. Its official, I'm going to be homeless before morning. She thought as she nodded as she drunk the last of the cocoa, suddenly getting the giggles, which either meant she was way too tired or nervous or both.

"Aunt Aly, where are you going to go?"

"To be honest, slick, I have no idea. I don't have any extra to get any place or anything. At least tonight couldn't get any worse."

Famous last words as she heard Charlotte shriek as she looked down at her arm and her skin kept changing colors before she noticed something moving from the corner of her eye before shrieking herself and falling over the coffee table and knocking herself unconscious after accidentally flipping over the couch.

–---------------------------

Like what you see review, comment and/or kudos for me; next chapter up pretty soon...

  


  


  


 


	2. Embrace your inner Schwoz; wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Same as before; me don't own Captain Mann; I do own my OCs so no touchy-touchy! And some stuff didn't mesh so I edited it; enjoy!!!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through all the episodes and realized that "Cap" was younger than I thought; so I updated it to the correct age...

Aly groaned only to realize she wasn't anywhere she recognized in Swellview; had to be some sort of lair for some super; At least its not the Queen evil lair- a cross between Chicago and Moulin Rouge; made a person feel very trippy and awkward. She never understood the concept of people liking their homes to look like bordellos or such; she preferred classic styled places.

It was so blue and silver and red.... So pretty. * cue the drool *

"Schwoz, what's wrong with my aunt?" She could hear Henry's voice which snapped her the rest of the way out of her thoughts. What was even weirder was that he was dressed up like Kid Danger, and unless she was putting two & two together completely wrong, Henry had a lot of explaining to do dag-blamit...

"Not sure; by majority of account, she's ez all extent of the verd fine, but there's still something not quite normal here... You do realize if he catches us or if she wakes up ve have a lot of explaining to do..."

"Yea, well it was either that or explain why my aunt had turned into a bonifide "horse of a different color" to my parents, I was seriously not explaining that or the walking-talking hat" Henry stated, as Aly started opening her eyes and look down at her lap at the hat...

"What walking-talking hat?" Aly mumbled as she looked down at the hat only to do a double-take as the hat suddenly grew legs and started walking towards her, smiling and waggling some eyes that it didn't have a second ago.

"Eep!!" She squealed as it jumped on her leg as she tumbled, falling out of the medical chair as she scrambled back to try and get away, making a huge noise and taking most of the cords she was connected to with her.

"Yea, now we're in for it," Charlotte grumbled as a panel in the gadget wall opened and out stepped a nice, tall drink of water with sunglasses. Wait, who the hell wears sunglasses in a lair?!?! Batman... Aly, focus dammit that hat is insane; its eyeing me down!!! Wait a minute, I'm the queen of stare-downs; I can do this; I beat Henry at it all the time.... yea, so not focusing well... She stuck out her tongue at the weird-ass hat who temporarily admitted defeat and went back to normal... for now.

"What's going on here? I was trying to get a nap in..." he mumbled, lifting up his sunglasses, as he rubbed his eyes as she got a good look at her mysterious heart-throb and noticed the very familiar red Hawaiian shirt he wore.

"Ray?!?! No way, you're Captain Man?!?!?" She squawked as she tried to tug her leg out of the mess of wires by the medical chair only to have the massive chair and hat fall on top of her.

As she blacked out for the second time that evening, Aly looked back on her history with Ray Manchester as she could hear everyone rushing to her aide; now everything she knew about her friend started to make sense..

* Flashback *

A young 9-year-old girl in glasses was hurrying to her locker before trying to miss Regina and her goons at the bus stop for the gazillionth time that week when, "Look out?!?!" resounded in the hallway. Before she could blink, she was tackled by a young boy roughly the same age, who was riding his skateboard with a sweater vest in the hallway, knocking her books out of her hands.

"Sorry about that miss, are you OK?"

"I'm fine; I think...." She shook her head, taking a look around before grabbing her glasses and starting to gather her books, "Are you OK?"

"Tough as nails; I'm Ray Manchester by the way, Manchester to some of the student body or Manny to my friends, well if I had any. You are...." He held out his hand to help her up.

"Alice R. Hart; most people call me Roxie; if I had any friends, I'd prefer Aly or Alice..." She stated, shaking his outstretched hand. Boy, he had a strong grip.

"Roxie Hart... hmmm, wasn't that the name of some chick who got off for murder way back when?"

"Yea and those jerks at the bus stop never let me forget it either," Alice grumbled as said bullies threw some leftover food at her shirt calling her "stupid nerd" before running off.

"Here, you can have my sweater vest; it should cover up the stain until you get home."Ray said as he passed over his sweater vest.

"You really don't have to to do that..." Aly squeaked.

"What are friends for?"Ray replied as he walked her home. "Us nerds have to stick together." It was actually the first time she smiled genuinely at someone she didn't know...

***Fast-forward many years later and many, many, many outings [some normal, others weird, and some altogether mad] later, as Alice R Hart aka Aly accompanied Ray to the bus-stop two weeks after their high school graduation***

"Why do you have to go so far away?" Aly whined as she tried in vain to open up another can of meat in frustration because the can opener was stupid as she wanted to eat away her sorrows but failed majorly so she got a cherry Dr Pepper out of her purse and started chugging it...

"Its not that I want to, Alice; I have to go to university elsewhere; dad arranged it because of. Well..." He mumbled as he loaded his stuff onto the bus as he helped her get the can of meat opened. "And you really need to learn to be polite to can openers. I think they subconsciously hate you..."

"Yea, yea. You told me; that and your way above average test scores. But why couldn't you have went closer to, well, my nursing program... Philadelphia is so much closer than Timbuktu and it won't take as long as your studies... Manny, I don't want you to go; I....." She started to tear up as she gave him a huge hug hoping he would get the idea of how she felt. She always was quiet on how she felt but hoping maybe he would notice her for once, instead of all the pretty girls like her sister Siren; pretty on the outside but inside meaner than snot when it came to things. Siren was ok but every time her or her sister Barb, or her friend Blanche was around Regina they turned mean for whatever reasons.

"Last call for the bus going you know where; Manchester, that means you!" A voice rang out over the intercoms.

"I... Gotta go Aly... What were you going to say?"

"I.... never mind... It's nothing. Who's gonna open my cans of meat when you leave? No one's got one of your lucky can openers; mine just hate me..." Aly groaned as she planked on the nearest lamppost as he boarded the bus. She threw the ill-fated can opener on the ground in frustration, that hated her, before her attempt at tossing it in the nearby trash can which would've almost failed if it hadn't bounced off of a shadowy figures head and landed in the trash.

"Here," Ray said, tossing her a can opener through the window where he was seated at. "You can use one of mine while I'm gone. Just remember to give it back to me once we see each other again."

"Hold on; here. Instead of your long sleeve shirts at your college, here. Got this for you..." She said as she threw a bag at him through the window as the bus started up.

"A Hawaiian shirt?" Ray quirked an eyebrow as he yelled out the windows... "What's this for?"

"Well, at least at your new school, with your muscles and everything you'll be more like the laid back more approachable guy rather than the guy who resembles Clark Kent when he's incognito or Bruce Banner before he turns into the Hulk. Plus they make your arms look nice; chicks dig that sort of thing..." She rambled, blushing for a moment as he gave a thumbs up saying he liked it...

"Yea, don't forget me, Aly?" He yelled as the bus started driving away.

"Never," She yelled back, only she wasn't for sure if he heard her or not.

"I'll never forget you Ray. I love you, you dense dumb-ass..." She groaned after the bus had left, kicking her deceased can-opener into the trash-can as two unknown figures looked on in the shadows...

*End Flashback *

Everything looked blurry as she blinked to try and wake herself back up. Man, for a nurse, I'm such a sucky klutz still when it comes to being me in general anymore.

"Hey, you OK? How many fingers am I holding up?" She heard as a hand came in front of her face.

She looked but every time he put them up, they were garbled. "9? 25? 10? The last one is either a 1 or a three but its kinda wavy..."

"I get the nine and ten but really; where did you get ze 25?"

"Same place I do every day buddy, my brain; although its a little scattered at the moment. Right now its not sure whether to keep waking up or go back to sleep and dream of dancing to the 'I Like to move it move it' song. "

"Yep she's OK as she'll ever be...." Henry proclaimed.

"Yep, all of us mad people are; You have some explaining to do since you never mentioned ever that your part-time job was being Captain Man's sidekick, Kid," She stated as she stretched like a cat and deftly sat on a step by a couple of weird-looking tubes. "How's it hanging Ray; haven't seen you since graduation; the whole you being Captain Man does explain so many things now since we were kids; like the invulnerability you seemed to have to well, any sort of pain..."

"I don't know how you know about my identity, Mrs. Hart, but how did you get in here..."

"Missus, not married... Not sure on the second inquiry. And Henry Hart, so help me but we are having a very long talk about the whole side-kick thing...."

"Yes, well, anyways Ms. Hart, I beg your pardon but I don't recall where I met you other than you pie-ing me earlier this evening."

And, it was then that a part of her died a little as her best friend/childhood crush didn't remember her until her medical training kicked.....

"You know, your complete lack of knowing me could be the result of stress-related or induced amnesia by your work conditions or some super-villain; I should know being a registered nurse to supers and non-supers and all. I do have a way of proving my claim."

"How?"

"By telling you one thing probably everyone knows, and two thing no one else would know about: your middle name and what property I still have in my possession of yours that still have your initials on it."

"OK then, where's the property?"

"In my purse, which Henry probably knows the location of better than I do at the moment. And, by the way, your middle name is Uolevi, which is Finnish for a name of a delightful little snowman in a movie I've seen lately with a snow queen; and the one thing which Henry and Charlotte probably are aware of is your fetish for eating whole chickens on every date he's ever been on." The kids snickered at the inconspicuous jab at Frozen while Schwoz grinned for a moment until Ray's glares shut them up...

"No offense, Ray, but she's right; every time you try and date someone, you do happen to eat a whole chicken." Charlotte remarked.

"Yez boss, you really like ze meat..." said Schwoz.

"Yea, Aunt Aly, apparently you do too... " Henry said, dumping the contents of her medium purse on a nearby table, which consisted of manga, a copy of Pride and Prejudice in hardback, Chuck DVDs, a wallet for her cash & credit cards, one well-used laptop with, wait, was that a pineapple on the cover, 2 mega sized cans of meat, medical supplies, her pear phone, a 2 Liter Cherry Dr Pepper and a can opener...

"Yea, I don't get it, what's the item..." Henry said scratching his head.

"It's the can opener; now, since I figure you guys need to talk; I'll just sit by the tubes, drown my sorrows since I'm officially homeless in this poor defenseless cherry Dr. Pepper..." Aly said as she took a seat from the rest of them and took a large gulp from the 2 Liter.

"So, now what?"

"Not sure..." remarked Charlotte. "Schwoz still can't figure out what the chemicals did to her; the hat's still being weird, and I can't figure out how Henry found Ms. Aly's purse so fast."

"Easy, followed her ringtone..." Henry said, dialing the ringtone, which caused Aly's phone to go off to "I like to move it... Move it." And after the resulting impromptu dancing with the hat while Ms. Aly was setting depressed with her head resting against the tube quietly singing "The Broke Song", everyone still couldn't figure out what to do...

"Well, Ray, you could always let her stay here. We can't let her go outside without knowing what that drink might've done..." Charlotte remarked.

"Yea, & she's homeless. Mom kicked her out tonight. She does need somewhere to stay." Henry stated. "And she does need a job; she be broke man."

"No way; we're all filled up on jobs here." Ray snarled. He couldn't fathom for the life of him why he gave this random person his favorite can opener; he couldn't remember who she was for the life of him but whoever she was, for some reason he couldn't stand to see her sad.

"Well, ze medical nurse retired so we got her in a nice retirement community and wiped her memory." Schwoz stated. "That job ez open."

"Ughh... No way. Let's just wipe her memory and call it a day...." said Ray as Aly simultaneously said "It won't work."

"Wait, what won't work..."

"Memory wipes. Old job tried to do that due to me working for a classified operation due to working with superheroes and knowing too much. Apparently, I'm a rarity and immune to memory wipes... You can try it to your hearts content; I do still have a memory wipe device hidden somewhere my old co-worker gave me for emergencies; here... Do your worst...."

"Ok," stated Ray as he used the memory wiper, only to find out in despair that she was indeed immune . He tried it repeatedly only for it to fail.

"How's it working for you Ray?" Aly inquired. He grumbled a retort that was illegible which made her laugh.. And then that's when she started the pouty bat face when she finally recalled that Henry and Charlotte were trying to talk Ray into her staying here.  She was so hoping this would work so she could hang out with him again and maybe jog his memory, but knowing how stubborn he was when they were kids, she would have to pull out the big guns, and tempt him with good food; lol...

"Well I vote yes. It'd be nice to talk with a grown-up that can actually be a good excuse when we're running late" Charlotte said.

"I vote yes too; she's my aunt; plus it'd be nice to work with at least one member of my family" remarked Henry.

"Vell, I don't mind her; she can't be any worse than you around here" Schwoz replied; causing Aly to whoop with relief and glomp the little baldish man.

"Nope; no way; not happening." Ray retorted as he glared at the blonde-haired woman. She just simply smiled, which kinda unnerved him before replying "Well, there goes making some 3 pound beef burgers I was gonna make in celebration for the new job, but since you don't want me to work, I'll just go....

"Wait. Ok fine she can stay and keep an eye on everyone's health well-being; and cook the 3 pound burgers." Everyone in the room cheered except Captain Man, who stuck his foot in his mouth when he said, "At least nothing else can go wrong..."

"Hey, vere is she going to sleep? The old nurse's office isn't big enough to sleep and work in..."

Aw crud, except that...

End Chapter; Please read and comment/kudos if you like. Constructive criticism welcome as well as prompts for chapters; Flaming is not...

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Any relations to names of other peoples work is completely and purely coincidental; and no, my character is no relation to a certain fanfiction writer, Patricia Starara, who has another fan-character by the name of Ally. This was written when the first few episodes came out; due to unforeseen circumstances that caused me to have to disconnect my home internet, had to wait until I could get the first few chapters edited to where I was happy with the grammar (since I loathe bad grammar in any of my fics), medium writers blocks for a while, and where I could upload so here you go; I spelt the name somewhat differently so as not to confuse people. By the way, Ally is a good read so far. Feel free to check that one out too on fanfiction.net... On with the madness...


End file.
